


A New Beginning

by ZChan



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Funny, Gen, School Life, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZChan/pseuds/ZChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I wished the thing would have ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinner_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Trash/gifts).



“So,” Sam says with her arms entangled with her boyfriend’s, “the first day in school after telling the whole town you’re Danny Phantom. You nervous?”

“Yeah,” Tucker agreed. “This is a huge shift in your high school status. Are you ready?”

Danny chuckled at his friends. “Come on guys, it’s not a big deal. It’s just me. I’m sure everything going to be as normal as it was before. And if it does shift, it’s a great shift in my high school status if anything.” Danny smiled thinking of everyone throwing him in the air, throwing the hero of Amity Park.

“What about Dash the butthead and his back up dancers?” Sam said.

Danny shrugged. “He’ll either change or he won’t. Either way, I have a little something I’ve been saving for a rainy day.”

* * *

 

Danny took a deep breath, opened the door, and was welcomed to a new year in Casper High. He walked in with his friends and it was actually not that bad. Some people didn’t mind them, others said hello, and others came to them and said their thank yous for whoever loved ones they saved if it wasn’t them themselves. All was fine and dandy until Dash Baxter, Danny’s bully, grabbed his collar and pushed him on to one of the nearby lockers. Danny’s back hit them with a clang and Dash came near his face to increase the unnerving situation. “Hey _Fenton_ ,” he said with an edge and an antagonistic grin. “If you thought your ghost powers and hero rep was goanna change anything, _you’re dead wrong_! Get ready for Beating-Slushy-Wedgie combo, curtesy of the football team—!”

Danny gestured his hand, curling his finger repeatedly, for Dash to come closer.

“What?”

Danny did it again, but with closed eyes while nodding.

Dash was reluctant, but he lends Danny his ear. Danny whispered in Dash’s ear a phrase in one of the softest tones anyone can humanly go, and when he was done, Danny made Dash stared into space for what felt like a hundred years, thinking very hard about what Danny just told to him. Finally, with look of realization, he looked on to the teenaged passer byers of his school, saying in a gentle, mature tone, “You know what, maybe it’s the brisk morning air, the sunshine on my skin, or even the fresh sophomore atmosphere,” he smiled, “but I just got a bad case of a brand new attitude.” He let go of Danny, and patted dust off his shoulder, continuing his speech.

“What are we doing here friends?” He asked everyone, mostly his group of friends. “Pushing nerds on to their own lockers? Trying to show to whomever it applies who’s the top dog, the man who wears the big pants, the alpha male? Making fun of and down rating someone just because they’re _different_ from us?” He walked with stride into the gazing crowd, ignoring Kwan’s question concerning what Danny said to him. “This isn’t what we came to school for. This isn’t what this faculty is all about. This is a school, a learning environment, a place where we, a collection of unwise souls, come together so we can move on from young boys and girls to young men and women, mature figures of our generation. We came here to be educated, to absorb how to prosper in our desired futures like a quarterback in the NFBLA or whatever. Not to condone to such childish actions such as _violence_ or _bullying_.

“We are sophomores now, _sophomores_. We’re practically _adults._ We have left the stone age of freshman year and moved up on the stepping stone of adolescence. I shouldn’t be beating up losers like Fentoenail. I should be helping him to his next classroom. I shouldn’t have to stuff losers in lockers anymore. They can get in on their own; they’re independent…” Dash stared down at a nearby nerd and opened a locker for him to jump in. The nerd at first blinked at Dash, wondering if he was serious, but then Dash smiled harder. It wasn’t a hard smile of kindness but rather hostility, and it threatened the nerd to challenge him and his implied order. The nerd shrugged, thinking that this wasn’t something new to his daily life and he might as well. As the nerd hopped in the locker, Dash continued his sophomore speech.

“In fact, it’s not even specifically bits and pieces of us. _We_ need to work together. As a school. We, as a school, need to make this a better place. We, as a school, shouldn’t have to follow the stereotypical Southern high school popularity system from the 1990’s anymore. We, as a school of freshman, sophomores, juniors, seniors—” Dash realized for a moment that no other grade level went to his school except his own but didn’t think that hard about it “—should treat each other equally, hold hands with the person next to you, accept each other for our faults and differences. No more jocks, or pops, or nerds, or goths, or even losers like Fenton—” he stopped himself “—I mean, Daniel. May I call you Danny?”

“Of course.” Danny said with a compassionate grin that hid a secret.

“Today, my fellow classmates, is the dawn of a new era. And in this new era, we all enter, stay, and leave as one. We are not separate anymore, but of one clique, The Students of Casper High! Come my friends, and share in our suffering as well as pleasure in our educational system! Come one come all!” Dash ran to his first period with great alacrity and everyone followed, cheering and rooting while holding hands with their opposite clique member, peace, equality, and harmony finally accomplished in Casper High School.

Sam and Tucker stared at the students going after this new and improved Dash Baxter in awe. “Wow.” She said. “I’ve never seen Dash act so…civil before. What did you say to him?”

“Oh, nothing.” Danny rolled his eyes while smiling nonchalantly. “Just some inspirational words of wisdom from one classmate to another as all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Danny knows about the teddy bears in his closet


End file.
